What If?
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: What if Ellen had never died? What if Ellen had never had cancer? What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry’s child? What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged? What would happen? Harry/Ellen Fic, because I haven't found any on here...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 1: 2nd Month

Ellen sat up in bed, yawned then rubbed her still flat stomach.

She laid back down and snuggled up to the body next to her.

He was everything she had ever wanted in a man, he was understanding, sweet, caring and thoughtful.

Adding to that, he had a great body and was quite good looking.

She was deliriously happy.

After she had told Harry that she was pregnant, he had been so great.

He had even proposed to her.

And promised to take care of her forever.

She loved him, and she was pretty sure that he loved her.

Whilst spooning against his back, absorbing all his warmth, she kissed his cheek and looked over to the alarm clock.

4:34am.

She sighed. She had to be up in just under 3 hours.

She snuggled back against Harry and tried to sleep, but it just wasn't working.

So she stood up and went to the kitchen to get some water.

But as soon as she was upright, that familiar nauseous feeling came over her, and she found herself running to the bathroom to be sick, again. Morning sickness really was starting to get on her nerves.

Hearing his fiancée being sick, Harry started to stir, then got out of bed to comfort her. She came back into the room, looking worse for wear. The two of them got back into bed, and cuddled close together.

'Are you ok sweetheart?' asked Harry, concerned for Ellen.

'Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that Mini Harry doesn't like Mummy upright. It's weird, I'm fine laying down, but as soon as I stand up...'

'Maybe Harry Jnr is trying to tell his Mummy to stay in bed, and not go to work today.'

'Hmmm...don't tempt me.'

'Why not? You're throwing up left, right and centre, you can barely stand.'

'Okay mister, for today only, but there is one condition.'

'What?'

'I watch Daisy and Oliver.'

'Ellen, you're sick. Luna can watch them.'

'No, Harry. I will watch them. I want to get to know them better.'argued Ellen.

'Okay,' said Harry, kissing her head.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, more than anything.'


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 2: 3rd Month

Ellen was nervous.

It was the day of her 12 week scan, and she was petrified that there would be something wrong with their baby.

As if sensing her worry, Harry squeezed her hand to reassure her.

'Sweetheart, it will be ok. We're both healthy, you've not been under too much stress, we have no genetic diseases in our families, and we've all been taking care of you. Our little one is going to be ok. But, if you keep stressing, I cannot guarantee it.'

Ellen smiled and squeezed his hand back.

'I know. Thank you.'

She kissed him on the cheek. He stroked her face gently and kissed her on the lips.

'No, thank you. You've given me your love and a baby. You accept my children and love them as you would this baby. You're amazing.'

Her heart fluttered.

She had never met anyone who made her feel this way.

Ellen's name was called and the couple went into the room.

They were greeted by William May, an old friend of Harry's who was a gynaecologist.

Harry had known him for many years, and trusted William with his life.

When it came to choose a consultant, Ellen wasn't sure, because she didn't know any gynaecologists very well.

She wanted the best for her baby, so she asked Harry for suggestions.

He immediately chose William.

After meeting him, Ellen agreed.

William was a middle aged man, very friendly and very good at his job.

As soon as she met him, she felt immediately comfortable with him, and trusted him because Harry trusted him.

'Harry, Ellen, nice to see you again,' greeted William, kissing Ellen on the cheek and shaking Harry's hand.

'Let's waste no time and get started, I know you're both very busy people. So, Ellen, have you been feeling good?'

'Yeah, just a bit tired and dizzy. Otherwise, great.'

'You might be slightly anaemic, so once we're done in here, I'll get a nurse to take some bloods. If you are, it's no problem, we'll get you started on some iron. So, if you'll lay down on the bed, we'll get started.'

Ellen laid down on the bed and lifted up her top.

William put on some gel and began.

'Oh my,' said William calmly.

'What is it? Is there something wrong?' asked Harry.

'Quite the opposite. There are 2 babies.'

'Two?'

'Yes, two very healthy, good size babies. They appear to be non identical as they're in different sacs, but we'll have to wait until 5 months to find out gender.'

'Wow,' said Ellen. 'Twins.'

'Do twins run in your family by any chance?' asked William.

'No, not in mine,' said Harry.

'I think it does in mine. My father's brother had a twin sister that died before birth. Does that count?' said Ellen.

'Yes, it does.'

After being cleaned up and thanking William, Ellen had her blood taken by a nice midwife called Sofiya, who was from Ukraine just like Ellen. Ellen and Harry were very taken by her kind, caring nature, and had asked her to be Ellen's midwife throughout the pregnancy.

They got outside.

'Wow, twins,' said Ellen

'I know.'

'Now we have to tell the kids.'

'They'll be thrilled, there hasn't been a new baby around since Daisy.'


	3. Chapter 3

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 3: 4th Month

Ellen's morning sickness had eased up by the 4th month, and she was itching to spend time with her future step children.

Tally flew over, but was disgusted to hear that Ellen wasn't that much older than herself.

Kizzy liked Ellen. They gossiped about everything. They were very similar. She was so excited about having twin brothers or sisters. Ellen was even considering letting them help her and Harry pick names.

Jordan couldn't help but fancy Ellen. He agreed that his dad had good taste in women, and had taken the mick out of him calling him Holby's answer to a middle aged Casanova.

Oliver really liked Ellen as she saw him for him, she didn't just judge him from the outside like other people did.

Daisy loved Ellen as they were both really girly and Ellen could always think of something to keep Daisy amused.

Harry was so happy that Ellen had got so involved with his children and taken them on as her own.

He thought he was so lucky to have a woman like her.


	4. Chapter 4

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 4: 5th Month

Ellen was now in her 5th month, and had her 2nd scan with William.

She was itching to find out the gender so they could all sit down as a family and discuss names.

Harry was thrilled at Ellen involving the kids in naming the babies.

After a rushed appointment, they found out that they were having a boy and a girl.

They were happy to be having one of each.

They came home and waited patiently for all the kids to come home.

Kizzy had informed them that Tally had left as she wasn't bothered about Dad's new whore and the bastards.

After ringing Tally and having a right go at her, Harry calmed down and started to chat with the kids.

It was just small talk really. What's school like, how was your day etc etc?

Eventually, Olly said, 'Dad, just cut to the point. We want to help name the twins. So what are they?'

'Okay, Ellen and I are having a boy and a girl. So deliberate on names. No ridiculous ones, and we've already picked a middle name each for the boy and girl. Whether you want to give them another middle name is up to you. Sofiya will be for the girl and William for the boy. Got it?'

They all nodded in agreement.

'One thing,' said Ellen. 'I don't know any of your middle names. So let me know now so I can start doing the middle name thing when I shout.'

Kizzy went first. 'Keziah Abigail Cassandra Harper. What a mouthful!'

'Oliver Alexander John Harper. It makes me sound upper class and snooty.'

'Jordan Gareth Henry Harper.'

'Daisy Sienna Ruby Harper.'

'And Tally's is Thalia Charlotte Maia Harper.'

'So, we've got Sofiya and William for middle names. Write some ideas down on a piece of paper and we can argue it out.'

Several minutes later, the lists were done.

They decided on either Zara or Scarlett for the girl.

Seeing as there wasn't much of a chance that the baby would have red hair as Harry's late wife had the gene, they decided on Zara.

They also thought that Zara sounded like quite an Eastern European name, fitting in with Ellen's history in Ukraine.

With middle names, Anastasia was popular as it meant youngest, so they decided on that one.

So baby girl had a name.

She was now officially Zara Sofiya Anastasia Harper.

They all liked it, it was very European.

For the boy, it was between Wyatt and Noel.

They decided on Wyatt as it sounded better than Noel.

Again, a name meaning youngest had been suggested. It was Benjamin.

They all agreed it was a good middle name.

So baby boy was now Wyatt Benjamin William Harper.


	5. Chapter 5

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 5: 6th Month

'Oh My God!' screamed Ellen in the bedroom.

'Ellen!' yelled Harry from the living room, starting to run up the stairs.

He was in their bedroom in a matter of seconds. He found Ellen standing in front of the mirror.

'Sweetheart, what's wrong? I thought you'd fallen over. God I was so worried!'

'Harry, honey, calm down,' said Ellen.

'I will when you will,' replied Harry.

'I refuse to calm down! None of my clothes fit! I am having a crisis here!'

'Babe, it's not a crisis, just a small problem,' said Harry.

'A small problem involving my very large stomach!' moaned Ellen.

'I'll tell you what,' said Harry. 'I'll call Kizzy and Daisy, and they can take you shopping. How about that? They're fashion obsessed, know where to go, and they never pass up an opportunity to put a dent in my credit card.'

Ellen smiled. 'You sure know how to make a girl feel better.'

'Kizzy! Daisy!' called Harry.

'Coming Dad!'

The girls were upstairs in a matter of minutes.

'What's up Dad?' asked Kizzy.

'I need your help. Ellen is in desperate need of maternity clothes, I'm giving you free reign of my credit card, how about it?'

The girls squealed in delight. Harry quickly left.

'We can go to New Look, they have some cool maternity clothes there, and there's a new shop in the high street called FunkyBump that looks pretty good from the outside,' said Kizzy.

'And we can go to Mothercare to get clothes for Wyatt and Zara,' said Daisy.

'And there's a littlewoods too, full of maternity and baby clothes, with tonnes of furniture too,' said Kizzy.

'Wow,' said Ellen. 'I'm excited already.'

'I'll drive,' said Kizzy.

They got into the car and drove into the high street.

They hit New Look first, Ellen bought a lot of plain vest tops, t-shirts and bump bands. She also bought some nice cardigans and jumpers, along with some new leggings, black trousers, jeans and tracksuits.

Daisy bought some new jeans, a new top and a really pretty skirt.

Kizzy bought a wicked boho style dress, some new skinny jeans and a new pair of black heels as she had worn hers out.

They went into FunkyBump next, where Ellen bought a really nice coat, really warm for the winter, like a parka. She also bought some really funny slogan t-shirts about being pregnant and having twins. She also bought a few evening tops and some blouses. Knowing that there were a fair few fundraiser balls she had to attend with Harry in the pipeline, she bought a beautiful blue Grecian style dress. She loved it so much that she bought it in pink and white as well. She finished up by buying some maternity sized underwear.

Now that they had got all of the Maternity Clothes for Ellen, they decided to hit Littlewoods for nursery furniture. They ordered two beautiful white cots, with matching wardrobes, chests of drawers, twin buggy, car seats, a play pen, highchairs and changing tables, to be delivered to their house. They also bought beautiful pink and blue bedding, and some gorgeous curtains for their rooms.

Mothercare was last on their list. They bought tonnes of babygroes, vests, sleepsuits, snow suits, socks, shoes, cute little dresses, tracksuits, bibs, cute little cardigans and sweet little t-shirts. They also bought a changing bag to match the buggy.

They loaded everything to the car.

They were worn out, and had to come home and explain to Harry why they spent so much.

Oh well, they thought, they had everything they needed now.


	6. Chapter 6

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 6: 7th Month

Ellen was now in the 7th month of her pregnancy, and was getting fed up of pregnancy.

She was sick and tired of the swollen ankles, constant tiredness, wind, the never ending urge to go to the toilet, and what she called 'Duck Syndrome', where she waddled around due to the ever growing watermelon hiding under her t-shirt.

She just wanted her pregnancy to be over and done with, to welcome Wyatt and Zara into the world, and be a family.

Harry was trying to be there for Ellen, as from experience he knew that pregnant women got a little touchy about their size and fed up of the symptoms several months in.

And, sigh, Ellen still had to work. She had another month before she could start maternity leave. Harry had strongly opposed the move, as he saw how exhausted Ellen was, he wanted her to start her leave early. Ellen agreed with him, but Nathan was being a difficult git about it. Both Harry and Ellen had argued about it time and time again with Nathan, but he was refusing to budge.

Ellen was in cubicles, treating a 7 year old girl called Milli with an 'i' not a 'y' or 'ie'. Her sense of humour made Ellen laugh hysterically out of control.

'Are you having a baby?' asked Milli.

'Yeah,' said Ellen. 'Two of them in fact.'

'Really? That is so cool, what are you calling them?'

'I'm having a boy and a girl, and their names are Zara and Wyatt.'

'Cool names,' said Milli.

'Okay sweetheart, you're done. I've just got to go and do a few things, and I'll be right back.'

'Sure,' replied Milli.

Ellen walked in the direction of the staff room, needing a strong cup of Camomile Tea to ease her stress.

She bumped into Nathan at reception, who was carrying some boxes. Some other ones were on the floor next to me.

'Ellen,' he said to her. 'Can you carry some of these boxes? I can't carry all of them on my own.'

She shot him a dirty look.

'Nathan, in case your eyes have suddenly stopped working in the last 3 or so months, I'm pregnant with twins.'

'And your point is?' was his reply.

'I can't lift heavy objects because I'm pregnant Nathan. Lifting can send me into premature labour, and at 32 weeks it's dangerous for my children. I refuse to Nathan, I won't put the life of my babies in jeopardy because you're too much of a weakling to carry some boxes!'

'Do you want to keep your job?' asked Nathan in a threatening tone.

'Don't you dare threaten me Nathan!'

Harry came past and saw them arguing.

'May I ask what's going on here?' asked Harry.

'Nothing, apart from Mr Spencer here is practically demanding that I lift heavy boxes. I tried to tell him that it's a risk to the twins and I refuse to do it, then he threatened me with losing my job!' said Ellen.

'Is this true Nathan?' asked Harry, his tone becoming slightly menacing, but very matter of fact and diplomatic.

Nathan sighed, 'Yes.'

'Then I have no choice but to report you to the board. Not as Ellen's fiancée, but as a concerned colleague and Ellen's boss.'

Nathan nodded and turned away.

Ellen winced and inhaled deeply.

'Harry! Something's wrong! My stomach hurts, my head hurts and I'm really dizzy!'

'Oh My God,' said Harry, rushing to Ellen's side. 'It's okay sweetheart, we're gonna get you to a cubicle and call William.'

He got Ellen a wheelchair and wheeled her to cubicle 7. Tess took her blood pressure and found it to be 140/90, way too high.

William came down minutes later. He checked Ellen over, and asked Harry about what had gone on before the pains had started. He diagnosed pregnancy induced hypertension, made worse by stress. Seeing as the risk factor was higher with twins of a premature birth, he put Ellen on strict bed rest and made her start her maternity leave early. Harry made a few phone calls, and arranged for Kizzy to look after her.

Ellen was not happy about being confined to bed, but she'd do anything to make sure her babies were okay.


	7. Chapter 7

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 7: 8th Month

Ellen had been on bed rest for 6 weeks after the Nathan incident and was actually getting used to being spoilt by her family.

They had a little routine going.

At 7am, when Harry got up to get ready for work, he'd spend some time with Ellen and cook her breakfast in bed. She was convinced that she'd put on a ton after eating his infamous breakfasts spreads of pancakes, muffins, fruit and herbal tea.

Harry would get ready and leave for work at 8, dropping Oliver off at school on his way.

Ellen would still be tired, so she would sleep a bit more while Kizzy dropped Daisy off at school and did some studying if it was a day off for her at uni.

During the rest of the day, Nina, Kizzy, Jordan or Harry would watch films with her, make her lunch and generally chat about everything.

When the kids would get home from school, they'd hang out with Ellen and she'd help them with homework or gossip with them.

Harry would come home early and make dinner, if he couldn't get away, Kizzy or Jordan would attempt it. If they got desperate, the takeaway menus and the phone were not far away.

Ellen had been truly spoilt in the 6 weeks that she was bed bound.

Harry gave her endless foot massages and delicious breakfasts and dinners. He didn't seem like the type to be a good cook, but he was truly amazing at it.

Kizzy watched films with her and gossiped with her about soaps. She even made Ellen a special blend of Aromatherapy Lotion that was amazing for stretch marks, seeing as everything she had tried had not been working. She even bought her celebrity and TV gossip magazines, every single one that she could find, just to keep Ellen amused.

Jordan cheered Ellen when she was down, and brought her chocolates and the new craving of the week whenever he was around. He also brought her DVD's, any he thought she would like.

Oliver and Daisy always brought Ellen flowers, and Daisy drew her cute little drawings of all of them as a family; Harry, Ellen, Jordan, Kizzy, Oliver, Daisy, Wyatt and Zara. She'd left Tally out.


	8. Chapter 8

What If?

What if Ellen had never died?

What if Ellen had never had cancer?

What if Ellen was still pregnant with Harry's child?

What if Harry and Ellen were still engaged?

What would happen?

Chapter 8: The Birth

Ellen was lying in bed, watching Dirty Dancing with Kizzy, feeling slightly sad that the true legend that was Patrick Swayze had died.

She grew up with the dream of a man sweeping her off her feet like Johnny did to Baby.

She got that with Harry, and she just hoped that girls all over the world kept Patrick Swayze's memory alive by dreaming of a love like Johnny and Baby's, watching Dirty Dancing.

He was immortalised now through his films, as long as people kept watching them, he could never die, not really anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a weird feeling, it made her feel uncomfortable. She felt something warm trickle down her leg, but ignored it.

'Ewwwwwwww Ellen did you just pee on me?' asked Kizzy.

She suddenly sat up straight, and realised that the warm trickle was in fact her waters breaking.

'Ohhh,' moaned Ellen. 'Kizzy, for the daughter of a Doctor, you really are crap at this whole medicine thing. My water's broke, Wyatt and Zara are coming...'

'Oh My God,' screamed Kizzy, freaking out. 'What do I do?'

'Calm down for a start,' said Ellen. 'Then call your dad, then Nina, and see if they can organise an ambulance, and get Harry to call William.'

'Dad, Nina, Ambulance, William, got it, I think,' stuttered Kizzy, running to the phone.

'Arrrrrr,' said Ellen, her contraction hitting her hard. 'Hurry.'

She heard nothing.

'Kezia Abigail Cassandra Harper, will you hurry up before I give birth to your brother and sister now.'

Kizzy came running in, panting.

'I called Dad, he's waiting for you in the ED, Nina's coming with Greg in the ambulance and William is waiting for you in the ED.'

'Great,' muttered Ellen. 'Just what I need, that damn chirpy Aussie trying to lighten up the situation.'

They both giggled.

'Where did that come from?' asked Kizzy.

'No clue, although you might want to...'

'Forget you ever said it?' finished Kizzy.

'Yep.'

15 minutes later, Ellen was being loaded up into the ambulance by Nina and Greg.

Luckily they lived so close to the hospital, because another 20 minutes, and they were there, rushing Ellen into the ED, where they were met by Harry and William.

'Right, we need to get her to maternity,' said Harry and William in unison.

'Whoa!' yelled Ellen. 'I think they're coming.'

'Right,' said William. 'Forget that, let's get her into resuss.'

After quickly checking up on Ellen, William determined that she was fully dilated and could push on her next contraction.

After a lot of cursing, pushing and screaming, Wyatt Benjamin William Harper was brought into the world, screaming at the top of his lungs to reassure his parents that he was in fact breathing.

Wyatt weighed in at 5lbs 4 oz and was deemed a healthy baby by Sofiya.

5 minutes later, and Ellen was starting to push again.

After a mere 5 minutes, Zara Sofiya Anastasia House came into the world.

She weighed in at 5lbs 7oz.

Ellen and Harry were handed their babies, and beamed brightly as they looked at their peacefully sleeping little faces.

The kids all came in afterwards, and held them all.

Jordan remarked that Wyatt looked an awful lot like Harry, and that they better prepare themselves for another Casanova.

Wyatt had Harry's hair and Ellen's eyes, while Zara had Ellen's hair and Harry's eyes.

They were both a perfect mix of their parents.


End file.
